Aya Song
Aya Song is a S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. Appearance Aya is a young woman with rosy-blonde hair and mismatched blue eyes. Her hair is often worn with pigtails or left down. Her guild mark is located on her right ankle and is bright teal blue in color Beyond the Ocean Deep. Aya Song1.jpg|Aya Song (X784) Beyond the Ocean Deep. Aya Song.jpg|Aya Song in Combat/Missions (x784) During her childhood, Aya notes that she wore clothes with many layers and frills in bright colors. She was often mistaken for a younger child, seen with Gildarts, as she was a frail looking child. Aya was known for being adorable in her youth, enough so that she became a regular child model for clothing. It is unknown whether or not she continued with modelling. Before Aya's year long mission, she was noted to have leather arm braces, leggings, and shirts with one long sleeve. She always dons a black cloak. After the year long mission, Aya's outfit is left unknown and not much is known about her physical appearance. The only fact that is elaborated on is her height as Aya is known to be quite short. Aya prefers to wear muted and unnoticable colors such as monochromes and blues. Personality Aya is a playful girl with a serious edge only shown during battle or when overwhelmed with negative emotions. She is often seen as the older sister figure in the Fairy Tail guild despite her childish looks and behavior. The adults in the guild often remark about her tendencies to baby the children of Fairy Tail. Several of the children refer to her with the honorific of "nee-chan" (most notably, Natsu Dragneel). She is shown to have a caring side whenever the children of the Fairy Tail guild get are involved. Aya had originally planned to avoid the main characters of the manga but ended up befriending Cana Alberona because the girl looked lonely. She befriend the rest of the Fairy Tail children when confronted with their sadness and dark pasts. She is easily swayed by her protective side and is empathetic towards people that have gone through similar experiences as her. It is also noted that Aya is mischievous (aiding Lisanna with small pranks) and cunning. She is shown to bend the rules or interpret them differently to her advantage. She can also be manipulative when it is to her own benefit or the benefit to those she cares about. Aya goes out of her way to aid people she cares about and she strives to be a different person in comparison to her other life, where she was known to be a cruel and ruthless person. Aya's negative traits, however, show up during battle and tend to linger. She is self-centered and tends to take blame onto herself despite being unable to change certain events of the manga. It is also shown through her narrative that Aya has a tendency to think cruelly and ruthlessly when people threaten the well-being of her guild. She even goes as far as to contemplate about resorting to killing her opponents instead of simply defeating them to permanently rid threats to Fairy Tail. She is also lazy when it comes to things outside of magic and battles. It is shown through her use of telekinesis to levitates things to her instead of reaching for them or getting up to use them. A few other negative traits from Aya is her tendency to be secretive, bottle up emotions, and disassociate, seen several times through her narrative. History Aya was reincarnated into the Fairy Tail world from a universe where Earth existed as well as magic similar to the one used in Earthland. It is mentioned her world had a militaristic background where she was a child soldier and it was common for them to employ child soldiers. It is hinted at that Aya was possibly apart of aristocracy in that world as well, alluding to the fact that child soldiers were common practice. A fact that is often mentioned, confirmed by another reincarnated person from Aya's previous world, is that Aya was a child prodigy on an unchallenged level. She was noted to be able to level cities with a single attack and was able to decimate entire armies on her own. It is often remarked that she was possibly on par with Acnologia. Aya is often embarrassed about the state she was reduced to when reborn into Fairy Tail due to being prideful of her previous powers. It is also hinted at and mentioned that Aya was not a kind person in her previous life. She often mentions with little care of how she destroyed cities (possibly killing many innocent lives) and partook in war ended due to excessive bloodshed on her part. Aya's world was also ruled by gods that were known to the people and the Fates were a common entity that entered people's lives. (A notable god from her world, Chaos, has been introduced.) It is unknown what age Aya lived until in her previous world but it is assumed that she remained physically youthful. Magic and Abilities Letter Magic (Runes): Aya employs a type of Letter Magic derived from her previous world and is a master of the usage of the runes. * Spatial Magic: 'Using her runes, Aya is able to utilize spatial magic similar to requip mages but instead of changing into armour, the "dimensional pocket" becomes something similar to a storage space and it inked onto her skin with her magic. ** 'Teleporation: Another form of spatial magic Aya is able to utilize due to her unique runes. However, a downside to her version of teleportation, Aya can only teleport to places bearing her rune. * Barriers: She had the ability to create a powerful barrier around her mansion. * Illusions: Aya created several sets of runes that created an illusion that was able to make her mansion seem to be apart of the forest as several trees. * Temporary Magic Blocks: Aya has the ability to temporarily take away a person's magic with her runes by cutting them off from their magical container. * Reflecting Runes: It is mentioned Aya has the ability to create runes that can reflect magic. * Absorbing Runes: '''It is mentioned that Aya has the ability to use runes to absorb an enemy's attack. * '''Magical Restraint Runes * Temperature Regulation Runes * Balance Runes * Magical Stores The Kyoken: An eye magic Aya employs from her past life that followed her to Earthland, something she supposes is the fate's present to her. It is mentioned that in her previous life, the Kyoken caused grievous consequences and side effects on the user and the victim of the eye magic.The magic from using the Kyoken supposedly burns before it's used. * Human Control: The Kyoken allows Aya the ability to control * Forbidden Magic: It is mentioned that the Kyoken has abilities that were forbidden in her past life. Aya's use of the eye magic suggests that there are several levels to the eye magic. * Water Magic: Aya mentions that her Kyoken aids her in using Water Magic but not in the typical way of a Water user. Lightning Magic: It is suggested that Aya's primary elemental magic is lightning, more specifically, blue lightning which was employed in her past life. Earth Magic: 'Aya's mastery over Earth Magic is unclear but it is noted that she mentions it is her strongest element outside of lightning magic. 'Water Magic: 'Aya's control over Water Magic isn't clear, but it is strong enough to be able to move an entire boat in still waters. 'Wind Magic: Aya's control over Wind Magic is unclear although it is mentioned she is able to use it decently. Fire Magic: 'It is noted that Aya's weakest element is fire, although she still has the ability to use it decently. 'Telekinesis: 'Aya has the ability to use telekinesis although it has been used arbitrarily. 'Transformation Magic (Basic): '''It is mentioned that Aya has the ability to use transformation at it's most basic level. '''Prodigal Intellect: '''Aya demonstrated her keen intellect several times throughout her narrative. It is shown she is able to remember all the events of the manga and anime (in detail) and adapt to the changing events due to her presence. She also demonstrated her intelligence by creating several runes in the span of minutes (temperature regulating runes). Aya was also able to learn the basic concepts of Earthland's magic, apply it to her knowledge of her past magic, and create new types of magic. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While Aya favors using her magic since she has vast stores of it, Aya has the ability to engage in hand-to-hand combat. It is noted that her previous world required a user of magic to be able to use hand-to-hand combat. Aya is shown to be flexible and able to defend herself well physically. Immense Endurance: Aya has been shown to possess a vast amount of physical and magical endurance. After using up all of her Magic Power during her training with Julian, Aya is still able to use several magics and train for hours. During her one year long, she was known to have gone several days without sleep and take on several mages of dark guilds. It is noted that she took on three dark guilds in a span of a week without rest before returning to Fairy Tail. Immense Magic Power: As an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, Aya possesses a tremendous amount of Magic Power. It is noted that Aya's magic is potent enough to be able to suffocate others and must be restrained with a rune. Her magical container at the age of six was comparable to a fully trained adult mage. Aya has mentioned the ability to take away magic with a combination of sealing and physical attacks. It has yet to be utilized during the story.